


Defining a Person

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Free Form Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: A poem about the definition and meaning of Nursey





	Defining a Person

**Author's Note:**

> NurseyWeek day 9: For The Culture; identity
> 
> started as kind of an idea of maybe how Nursey would define his own name as it pertains to him. In the end, it might be more of an exploration of what Nursey is, as though written by Dex (or I guess any other person you want to ship him with, but it's Dex in my mind).

Nursey  
Name, noun, adjective, verb  
Nursey  
Superficial nickname indicating the barest of knowledge  
Nursey  
The truth, the crux, the heart of it all  
Nursey  
Two cultures, two races, two worlds mingled in one, belonging to….?  
Nursey  
A vision, a plan, a hope, a dream for the future  
Nursey  
Pushed down and buoyed up simultaneously  
Nursey  
Sarcastic, sardonic, ironic, iconic  
Nursey  
A world, a universe, an infinite unknowable space  
Nursey  
Honey dripped word falling from lover’s lips  
Nursey  
Nursey  
Nursey  
Home.


End file.
